darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Cubricon Bboard
Back to Bboards on Game Waitress found May 24 2011 Swivel :It has been reported that one of the waitresses employed at the El Sleazo was found under a table, decapitated. Her head has yet to be recovered, but just a table away the head of a different mech, whose body has not been discovered, was also found. Some of the locals did report that they saw a femme roll the head across the floor. The same crowd said it wasn't much longer before there was a ruckus on the roof, in which a mech was allegedly pushed off of the roof ot he El Sleazo. Identities of persons of interest have been withheld thus far." Assault At El Sleazo! May 25 2011 Random Bystander :As the camera turns on, it's quite obvious that it's being held by a rather shaky hand. Bouncing around, it can barely focus on the mech standing in the other corner. A voice comes out, with snow lines making it more difficult to see what, exactly, is happening on the screen, "I dun saw da whole ting. That lil' femmebot dun tossed him off da roof. Swivel, I tink her name was. Just pushed him off the edge and he bounced on the ground like a cyberrat blasted in da face." :Silence for a few moments, then he continues, "Mech's name was Psykeout, if I recall. Dragged off into the sunset by Wrench. Ol' Wrenchie claimed that Megatron was gonna pay a bounty to whoever brought ol' Psykeout there." :Offscreen, there is a question about the waitress that was found. The mech moves closer to the camera, "I dun heard it was 'dat Swivel character. I can't believe that it was Psykeout. He's too nice a mech. 'Course...the lady had it comin'. She couldn't eva get 'dem orders right..." :The camera clicks off... Continued Assaults Plague Cubicron May 31 2011 Cubicron's Finest : "This morning, evidence of an attack was found outside of the El Sleazo Cafe. The items in question didn't seem to come from the Cafe itself, rather it seemed to come from another area. Further investigation shows that the pieces came from an optic and an arm. When other bystanders in the area were questioned, it seems that Psykeout and another femme were seen together...again. This recent rash of attacks has not gone unnoticed and the perpetrator needs to step up and accept the punishment that they have coming to them." : The mech takes out a notepad, flips it open and continues, "Apparently Psykeout has suffered an arm amputation and has lost his left eye. This comes only a few cycles after he was thrown off of the roof of the El Sleazo Cafe..." He pauses and looks off camera, "It seems that someone has it out for our resident psychologist. Let's hope that it doesn't get much worse than it has already..." Recent Events In Cubicron. May 31 2011 Psykeout :Psykeout's face appears on the screen, a scrap piece of armor covering his left eye and another covering the area where his arm used to be. His voice a few octaves lower than normal and the inflection in his voice obviously showing his anger and frustration, "There have been many rumors surrounding the issues that have come up recently between Swivel and myself. I am hear to tell you that all of the rumors are, in fact, true. She has tried to put out my spark on two occasions, now. The first time, she pushed me off of the roof of the El Sleazo cafe. Then, only a few cycles prior to this one, she threw me into the wall and put out my eye. Once finished with disfiguring my face, she took to removing my arm with force. When finished with the removal of my appendage, she began to beat me with the removed limb until I finally passed out. Any attempt to leave her presence resulted in threatening motions and manners," He takes a sip of energon and continues, "I have proof of these situations and will now show them to the world..." :Psykeout reaches over and presses a few buttons, suddenly still images of Swivel appear on the screen. The first is a picture of Swivel standing on the top of El Sleazo Cafe, a smile on her face and Psykeout falling from the roof. The next is a picture of Swivel standing over Psykeout's body with his arm in her hand. The pictures continue, all of them painting Swivel in a negative light. Eventully, Psykeout reappears on the screen, "As you can see, Swivel has it out for me. This injustice needs to be taken care of immediately. Psykeout, out..." A Daring Rebuttal May 31 2011 Swivel :A sleek gray femme, known for publishing stories of high drama and championing the underdog, stands in front of the camera with a large smirk. :"As I am sure you have all been following this grizzly news of the attacks on the Decepticon Psychologist who is generous enough to still work in Cubicron, Psykeout, I have for us a different spin on the story. The now infamous Swivel has contacted me so that her voice could be heard. Over to you Swivel!" :The camera flicks to another view, with Swivel against a mundane backgrop that doesn't lend much of a clue as to where this is taking place. The femme has her chin lifted and a subtle smile on her face. :"Hi!" She waves to the camera, her smile broadening. "So, Psykeout is all sayin' I gwon an' been beatin' 'im. Well tha's all rubbish. I mean, there's some truth, I s'pose, in some o' what 'appened. I DID try an' stop 'im from leavin' when 'is arm went and popped right off inter me 'ands, but tha' was a real accident, an I jus' din' wan' im ter go running off in ther bad state 'e was in. Truth is 'e gwon an attacked me in me own home, an' there ain' much room thar, so 'e really jus clutzed out an did the damage to 'imself. Look at me, an my weak lil frame. Could I REALLY do that sorter damage with me bare 'ands?" She holds out her hands to the camera. "I'm a weak thang, an Psykeout's prolly jus' doin' this fer amusement more 'en anythin'. I woulna pay much more attenshun to 'is ravins. I claim innocence, an' after this, I am marchin' inter Cubicron proper an' I am gonna 'and meself over to an investigashun to get ter the bottom 'o this, 'coz I gots no guilt in any o' this! Buhbye, shiny people!" Swivel waves enthusiastically to the camera as it fades out. :Once again, the journalist is on screen with a plastered on smile, looking, perhaps, a bit sheepish for a moment. She ventilates noisily and then resumes speaking, trying to keep her composure. "Well, there you have it! Swivel claims she is innocent, that Psykeout did the damage to himself. It's a bit hard to believe her version, but she's confident enough that she didn't do any wrong that she'll be cooperating with an investigation of the matter. How will this turn out? Who is the real culprit here? A deranged femme pushed over the edge, or a twisted mech seeking out attention at the expense of an innocent, and uh, unique femme? Only time will tell!" Pictures found... May 31 2011 Anonymous :Pictures have been posted on the outside of the now infamous El Sleazo Cafe. The first shows the journalist who let Swivel have her say completely dismembered and destroyed, inside of Swivel's own hovel. The next picture shows Swivel sitting at her table, with the journalist's head sitting in the middle of the table. She is staring at it intently, with that goodnatured smile plastered on her face. :Below the pictures is a letter, written in a strange handwriting that is different than anything before, as though it was obviously disguised, :"To whomever finds this letter, :I have intimate knowledge of the occurances inside of the El Sleazo Cafe, as well as inside of Swivel's hovel. Since Swivel has demanded an investigation and claims to be cooperating, I say nay. She will cooperate, sharing her lies and indescrections in order to make herself look better. For those of you who truly want the truth, keep an eye on the El Sleazo Cafe. The truth will come out sooner, rather than later. :Sincerely, :Anonymous. The Finale... May 31 2011 Wrench :Wrench appears on the screen, quite a nondescript neutral that doesn't really seem to have any interest of either side of the war. He leans in towards the camera, his face void of any emotion, "The battle between Swivel and Psykeout has come to a close, without any investigations as requested. Swivel has been found innocent of any charges and Psykeout has been brought back to Polyhex to face his charges from Megatron. He will not be seen in the realm of Cubicron for quite some time, if ever again," He motions off screen and the camera pans over to the beaten and battered Psykeout, "Apparently one of his 'patients' took matters into their own hands and came close to destroying him. Not only has his other optic been taken out, but the femme also managed to remove both of his feet. He is currently nonfunctioning, but will be under the care of Polyhex's finest," :The camera is pulled back to Wrench's face, "I, myself, will dive deep into the realm of Cubicron, where I belong. I don't know what sparked this fight between Swivel and Psykeout, nor do I care. However, I am solely here to report that the fight is over. Life, as we know it, shall continue." Warning to all Cronies! Jun 05 2011 Discordia :Warnings have started to get put out: Go to Lifeline, get offed. The warnings come out of one of the mafia gangs that ran part of the boxy city, and many mechs were already avoiding the clinic like the plague. Several former patients had already gone missing or shown up 'missing' parts. Category:Bboards